Butterfly Effect: Wings of Time
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Time is a fickle thing. When Obi-Wan is sent back into the past with the blessing of the Force, he did not expect that it would be so difficult to change the future. On top of that, his only ally is a long dead "brother" who had gone Rogue.  Can he do it?
1. Prologue

**Butterfly Effect: Wings of Time**

**Summary: Obi-Wan died during his battle against Darth Vader. Falling to his death, he wondered why his sweet Padawan had turned. For his suffering, the Force allowed him to try and change what had happened. Armed with doubts, the Force, and a fallen brother, Obi-Wan goes back to his first meeting with the young boy and will try to preserve the purity of the Chosen One. Will he succeed, with the help of his other brother, to save his future "son" from falling to the Dark Side? Or will History repeat itself with even more greater horrors than that should have happened?**

**Warnings: a bit of slash and mature contents. There will be a warning at the beginning of the chapters that would have the mature part as well as in the scene just before. Violence, swear words, … the usual in a Star Wars movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cannon characters of the Star Wars Universe be they books/films/games/comics/….**

**This is the Beta version of my NaNoWriMo challenge fic called "Butterfly Effect".**

**Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The duel didn't go as planned. He couldn't fight the one he had raised practically for more than half of his life. Yoda was wrong. It was impossible to fight this Sith. He should have been sent to take down the Master. The Grandmaster was a much better choice in taken down the Sith Apprentice.

A Sith, not his little Padawan that he had the pleasure to see become a Knight. His son, all but in blood. The brother that could have been if his Master hadn't died by the red blade of the previous apprentice.

Seeing no reason to continue this fruitless battle — how could it be called a battle when one of the fighters did not want to fight? — he turned off his saber. Turning his back to the anger-consumed man with malevolent yellow eyes, he ignored the warnings sent by the Force to evade the push that sent him off the catwalks into the boiling lava of Mustafar.

Air whipped around him as he felt his surroundings grow hotter and hotter as he approached the liquid-fire.

He was falling.

He welcomed it, the fall to his death as, little by little, his life was coming to it's end. He couldn't bear to live, not when his former Padawan, his child, his son, his _brother_, had turned to the Dark Side. Killing many innocents, younglings even —which made the crime more horrifying than the kills he had done. He couldn't cope to see what the future would bring, preferring to welcome the darkness that would bring him eternal peace.

It was funny how his own destiny mirrored that of his Master's. Both of them had their first Padawan turn to the Dark Side. Both had to fight their own Padawan.

But the only difference was that while his Master survived the encounter with a much younger Padawan, he will not. He had wondered, when he first started his journey with Qui-Gon, why the older man was so cold and aloof. Now, he knew why and respected the man even more for taking him in and continuing to live.

When someone you called a son betrays you, it is nearly impossible to stand up and continue with life.

The air reached its paroxysm of heat, telling him that he finally reached the element that was the basic composition of the planet. Bracing himself, he prepared to feel the heat and pain of the burning before he could reach the coolness that was promised once he became one with the Force.

The only thing missing was the reason why his Padawan turned. Was it him? His teaching? The Will of the Force? Or was it something else? Could he have done something different to prevent all this tragedy?

Still wondering on the "if" and "would be", he hit the lava and screamed from the pain.

Death would not be merciful for someone who had failed.


	2. Choice or Force?

**Looks like this chapter is the same as the other story with some slight modification. The next chapter will be different. **

**How do you guys like it?**

**Cheerio.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Choice or Force?<strong>

It was bright. So bright that it was blinding for a moment. But at the same time, he felt peace. It was also warm but not the burning heat he had felt from before his death.

_/Wake-up/_ He detected. But why should he? It was comfortable where he was. Didn't he deserve the peace and quite after all he did and suffered?

_/Wake-up!/_ The feeling persisted. It nudged the man towards consciences. It wasn't really words but rather feelings, colors, images that were sent from somewhere — or something — to the man's mind.

The Jedi refused to wake. Persisting — like a sleeping child that doesn't want to wake up on a cold winter morning — to stay in this cocoon of warmth, calm and peace. He burrowed more into the warmth, vowing to not wake-up no matter who said it.

_/WAKE-UP!/_ The feeling rammed into him like a boulder. Eyes flying awake, the Jedi jerked from the steady flow of peace to that of the chaotic feeling of consciences. Head whipped around as he tried to find the source of the voice that dared to snatch him from his well-deserved rest.

But, there was nothing. No voice, no physical body that could have host it, no recording, nothing that could have been the source.

Shaking away the webs of sleepiness that still clung to him, the man looked around in a much more alert state. He had finally taken around his surroundings, which weren't much since the only thing around him was a blue light. It reminded him of water, yet he knew that he could breath so it couldn't be any liquid. Why was he breathing? Weren't you suppose to choke in water? To feel the liquid fill up your lungs, block your airways?

_/Calm. No panic. Safe/_ The "voice" said again. Where was it? The Jedi mused.

_/Calm. Listen. Safe. Hurry. Listen./_ The feeling continued. It was trying to push a message but the man couldn't understand it.

"I would like to understand but I don't know how." He voiced out-loud. "Is there another way?"

_/Listen. Family?/_ The "voice" projected to him. _/Brother. Chosen. Here. Listen/_

"A brother? I don't have one that I am aware of." The man replied. He knew that he had family but he had never taken the time to learn about them properly. What good was it if, as a Jedi, he wouldn't be living with them?

"Well, we could be considered as brothers." Another voice said. "At least, in Her Eyes we are considered as brothers, even if we aren't connected by blood."

The man turned to be faced with another figure he knew from his nightmares. "Xanatos." He whispered in mute horror. Immediately, his hand flew to where his lightsaber should have been only, to his dismay, to find that it wasn't there.

Xanatos Du Creon tutted at the other's reaction. "Really Obi-Wan, you are already dead. Why would I want to kill you?"

"Oh I don't know, … maybe because you hate me for being Qui-Gon's Padawan, that you tried to break me and kill me so many times before you yourself died." Obi-Wan spat back.

Xanatos smirked at that. "Still haven't lost all that fire I see. This is perfect."

The auburn man faltered. "Perfect?" He questioned. "What do you mean perfect? And while we're at it, could you please explain to me where in the Force am I?"

Xanatos sat down cross-legged, even if it looked like he was floating, and gestured down, with a small wave of his hand, to a space in front of him. "Why don't you get comfortable? It would be better in the long run for both of us."

Still suspicious, Obi-Wan complied. He sat down in front of Xanatos, but still held quite an amount of distance between the both of them. "Alright, now that I am comfortable, would you please explain. Starting from where we are, what you are doing here and who is this person that keeps projecting their feelings and thoughts to us."

Smiling, the older Rogue Jedi began his tale. "First of all, as you can see, we died to be in this place. What is surrounding us is the Force. I thought you could have deduced that seeing that you are dead."

Obi-Wan winced at the remark. But Xanatos should have taken in consideration that he had just died and that he can't still wrap his mind around that fact.

As if reading his mind —it was on trick he was certain Xanatos had learned— the dark-haired man continued in a softer tone. "But I know that you are recently deceased so I won't put it against you. Now that you know where we are, I can explain to you what I'm doing here." He took a deep breath before starting to talk again. "Ever since my suicide, the Force brought me to this place. She helped me see through my anger and hate at Qui-Gon as well as letting me watch what happened to you both from my death up until a couple of minutes ago. I think She wants me to help you in Her own Plans concerning us."

"Who is this She that you keep talking about?" Obi-Wan pressed own.

The Rogue Jedi laughed brightly. Something Obi-Wan had much trouble to imagine or even thought to see. It was mind-boggling. Here he was, dead for such a short time, one with the Force, talking civilly with Xanatos and said Rogue Jedi was laughing at a simple question! He was starting to wonder if being dead didn't make you lose a couple of bolts from being sane.

Regaining his breath — was it possible to still breath despite living in the Neither World? — Xanatos tried his best to answer, despite the fact that he was still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, … Sorry, … I hadn't laughed this much … since my death." He took a couple of seconds to regain his composure. "The Her I'm talking about is the Force. She likes to take form of a little girl, a Ghostling to be exact. She didn't want to frighten you so she brought me here to your location to explain things. When she takes her Ghostling form, she can speak but usually she sends emotions and feelings since she prefers it that way. Says it's to difficult to speak properly."

The auburn-headed man opened his mouth in a 'O' shape. "Come again?" He stammered.

"I said, the Force likes to take the shape of a female Ghostling. That she prefers to project her thoughts and feeling since she believes it is to complicated to speak. What part of it was to difficult to understand?"

"Just wanting to make sure that I heard you right."

"Do you want to meet her so that she can explain why you are here and not with the other Jedi Masters that died?"

Obi-Wan frowned. He hadn't realized that he was all alone without Qui-Gon being next to him, Mace or even Yoda. On the other hand, everything was still a bit overwhelming. He nodded slowly.

"Ok. Now I'm going to try to persuade her to change into a more humanoid shape but there's no guarantee." With that, the black-haired man closed his eyes in deep concentration.

Soon, a bright blob of an even lighter blue started to take shape next to the two men. It grew and formed itself to take shape of a small human child. The light grew so bright that Obi-Wan was forced to close his eyes, but his eyelids couldn't block the brightness. When everything returned to normal, the Jedi Master slowly opened his blue-grey eyes to see a small child about nine or ten standard years of age.

Like all Ghostling, she had this ethereal Near-Human appearance. Her skin was shiny and tanned accentuating her fragile-like appearance. Her black eyes were shining like two stars and her long wavy green-gold hair floated around her waist. She wore a long golden dress with a green shawl. Bangles covered her ankles and wrists while her tiny child-like feet stayed bare.

If he didn't know any better, Obi-Wan would have thought that she was one of the Ghostlings and not the representation of the Force. "Hello." He said hesitantly, not knowing how he should address the Her.

"Welcome Obi-Wan. I am sorry for not letting rejoin your Master and friends but I need to speak to you and offer you a choice." Her Melodious Voice singed like a thousand bells and bird-songs. "You have greatly suffered yet you have kept you faith in Me. You only asked for one selfish thing before your death hence the reason you are before me."

"I'm sorry." The auburn men cutted in. "But the only selfish thing I asked? But I asked you a lot of selfish things so how can it be possible?"

The little girl giggled before settling down between the two men, forming a perfect equilateral triangle. "It is true that you asked Me many things. But the one thing you wished above all was asked before your death. Also, balance between my brother and I hasn't been achieved since the Rogue Sith has altered Our Plans."

"Your brother?"

"The representation of the Dark Side of the Force. Would you like to meet him?"

Obi-Wan nodded, for it was the only thing he could do amidst the swirls of confusing information.

The Light Side of the Force clapped her hands thrice.

Reacting quickly, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Xanatos chuckled lowly, joined by the airy laughter of the female Ghostling and another airy laughter that was a bit heavier. Opening one eye, Obi-Wan saw the male twin of the Light Side sitting cross-legged in front of his female counterpart, forming a square between the four of them. Blushing, the auburn man looked curiously at the newcomer.

The incarnation of the Dark Side of the Force looked exactly liked the Light Side of the Force except that instead of having everything glowing brightly, he was dimmed by shadows and darker colors. He was still extremely beautiful, for a young boy, unearthly even. His green-gold hair was wavy and slightly long that complimented his face and swirling black-hole eyes. The tan was a more darker brown that his sister. The clothes he wore were only a more male-like version with the same colors and pieces, with the dress being a jacket and a pair of pants. Bangles covered his shins and wrists while he was also bare-footed.

The Jedi nodded at the newcomer, a bit wary for this was the Side of the Force he should be fighting against. At least, according to what he had learned at the Temple.

"Welcome Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hello again Xanatos du Creon." A voice that sounded of caverns and shadows told them. Turning to his 'sister' the boy told her in his commanding tone. "Let us give each other names so that are followers can be less confused when addressing us."

The 'girl' cocked her head to the side cutely. "I hadn't thought of that. Alright, you guys can call me Myriam."

The boy sighed before nodding. Sometimes, his sister could be a bit to much of an air-head. "Then my name shall be Myr."

Obi-Wan looked at Xanatos to confirm that what he was hearing wasn't part of his imagination. The older man nodded slightly. The Jedi sighed discretely. And here he thought that being dead meant that he would have eternal peace and serenity. Not a crazy discussion — which he had yet to know the objective of — with a fallen former Padawan of his master and two personified Ghostlings of the different sides of the Force.

The sweet-sounding laughter of Myriam rang out in the vast open space. "Patience." She teased. "We will get to that in a minute or so. But first, let me and my brother explain to you what has happened that we do not accept."

Myr jumped in the conversation. His Voice frightening in Obi-Wan's ear for it warned of danger, night and darkness. "The first thing you must know is that both the Jedi and the Sith have been declining in their ability to listen to Us. More with the Jedi since the Sith, recognizing the danger, have tried to find ways to rectify their teachings since they found out, the hard way, that it is faulty. Darth Sidious is in no way a Sith be it in the New Order or in My Way. Quite the contrary, the Sith Order had denounced him and tried to kill him. But it would seem that he is to crafty for them to dispose of him before the atrocities he had committed as well as the Empire he created."

Myriam took over. "The Jedi, although have been faithful to the teachings, have been taking the Code to a literal term." She looked at her follower.

The Jedi recited the four sentences of the Code he had learned, respected and followed throughout his whole life.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Myriam smiled. "That was a refined version written by Jedi Master Odan-Urr. It was a good attempt on his part to try and clear up any misunderstandings, but it back-fired later on. Here is the original version that the Jedis use to follow." Closing her twinkling ebony eyes, her pretty voice rendered the original Mantra.

"_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force."_

She opened her eyes. "It would seem similar but it is in fact quite different."

The auburn-man interrupted her. "So you mean that my teaching was faulty? That Anakin turned because of what I did?"

Myriam scowled darkly. "It is in no way your fault. The Council, even with its vast wisdom and experience, were the ones that thwarted you in their misguided beliefs of following the Code. But it was also Sidious who is the one to blame. Like the deadly serpent he is, he wriggled and writhed into Anakin's trust. Poisoning him with false truths and twisting facts to suit his needs. What you did was in fact excellent, but Palpatine had already poisoned Anakin during your grief over Qui-Gon's death and held the boy in his grasp."

"One thing I cannot understand is why he isn't considered as a Sith."

"It is because he does not follow the Code. As you know, My Code is a direct contrast to you own in words but not in context." Myr answered. He looked as his own follower to recite.

Complying gracefully, Xanatos delivered.

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me."_

Myr gave a small curt smile. "Very well said." The male Ghostling turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. "As you can see, the goal of a Sith is to harness strong emotions to become more powerful that will permit him to one day be the only master of himself. Palpatine used to much of anger and greed for his personal gains, enslaving himself further to the darkness that even I do not control. Dragging down with him the whole galaxy in a doom so full of horror that even Myriam and I can not see for it is the End of Time and Space as everyone knows it. Of course, it will one day arrive but that day is not for now."

"I understand." Obi-Wan acknowledged. "But I still fail to see what this has to do with me, or even Xanatos."

"Ah! And that is the crux of the matter. Myriam has seen that you genuinely want to change the past not for yourself, not for the others, but for your fallen charge. Since I don't know your real capabilities, for you are not one of My followers, I cannot know if you will be successful or not. That is why I would like Xanatos, who would have been one of my favorites if he hadn't died young, to help you. Together, my sister and I would like you to rectify the situation that should not have happened in the first place."

Xanatos was startled at the last two sentences. The complete gobsmacked expression made Obi-Wan chuckle.

"Say what? I have no memory regarding the fact that I would go back with Obi-Wan. I just thought I was the intermediary to introduce Myriam and that was that."

The look he had reminded Obi-Wan strongly of bantha that had reached a puzzling image. Needless to say, that was the usual look of a Bantha on Tatooine. Without being able to stop himself, the Jedi's chuckles turned to snickers.

He received an icy blue stare from the person in front of him. The sound stopped in mid-snicker as an uneasy silence filled the space between them.

Smug at his action, Xanatos turned to look at Myr, his whole body screaming of the uneasiness he was feeling. At the doubts at what he had thought he heard. At the fact that he may have to go back and face his old master, a master whom he had betrayed. Not that it changed much, but he had come to feel guilty at his past actions.

The avatar of the Dark Side of the Force just cocked his head on the side. In a normal voice, that boomed into the ears of the two humans, he responded. "I said that you will be helping Obi-Wan in rectifying the mistake that should not have happened. Much as I trust my counter-part, I prefer to also be in control of the situation."

"What will happen is that you, Xanatos, will not die in that vat of acid on Telos. However, for history to remain unchanged, you must hide yourself from the presence of others. Another change will be that the mother of your child will die at childbirth so that you may raise him." Myriam involved herself back into the discussion. "Will that be a sufficient motivation for you?"

"What about my company?"

"You may take care of it if, but I must insist on that you make it legal as well as change its name. It would bring to much attention on you if the Jedis get wind of a underworld crime lord that resembles to you."

Xanatos seemed satisfied with the answers. He turned to look at Kenobi. "What about you? Will you agree to have my help in our endeavor to change the fate of the galaxy."

At the surrealism of the whole thing, Obi-Wan could only do one thing: laugh. High-pitched frantic laughter that soon turned the Jedi Master into a sobbing ball of a human being.

Tears of despair, sadness and relief trailed down his cheeks and face as he released every emotions he felt in his body, out in the open blue.

Two strong arms surrounded his shoulders as another body stood solid next to him. Even if he knew who it was, it did not matter as he gripped the tunic of the older man and buried his head in the shoulders that were there.

It seemed like an eternity for Obi-Wan as he cried every tear in his body and them some on the strong shoulders of someone he had thought was an enemy. That same person who wrapped his arms around the Jedi Master, murmuring nonsical words of comfort and peace. The tone of voice was even and warm.

Obi-Wan knew he should have been ashamed of himself for breaking down like that. However, the past events were finally catching up to him. He finally withdrew from Xanatos' embrace, face slightly red from embarrassment.

The older man chuckled warmly, his chest rumbling in vibration, and kept the younger on in his embrace. "Feeling better?" He asked kindly.

"Much. Thank you." Came the mumbled reply.

Myriam and Myr shared a look between them, unnoticed by the two Jedis between them. It would seem that the Balance in the Force will come but their two chosens will have much to do before the mighty goal could be achieved.

Myr cleared his throat at the two men. "Shall we get back on business?"

Obi-Wan and Xanatos looked up at the two twin avatars, who were now in front of them. Xanatos took the lead. "What is it that you propose?"

Myr gave a small wiry smile. "It's simple in facts but a bit difficult in reality. What we want to do is send you both into the past in the vicinity of the first meeting between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. From there, you will have free reign to change the future but their are some things that must be changed in absolute."

Myriam intervened. "One of the final goals that we want in the long term is an alliance between Sith and Jedi. A long time ago, you were both just two branches serving Us but the separation has caused Us to be severed into two. We want you two to start the unification of the servants of the Force. It will take a long time, but with the help of Anakin, our Chosen One, the goal should be attainable."

Myr continued the tandem. "The second goal we want you to achieve is the death of Sidious. Take the time you want, the vengeance you will need, but annihilate him, burn him, destroy him utterly and completely. I do not understand why Our Mother created him but he is an Abomination to the galaxy. He has existed way before he was allowed. I trust that you will find it satisfactory?"

Both of the mortals nodded. They could not voice their thoughts but understood completely.

Myriam finished the listing. "The last and final goal concerns you mainly Obi-Wan. I want you to train Our Chosen One again and make him happy as you did before. It was unfortunate that Palpatine has gotten his rotten claws in the boy before since Anakin was very happy with you. You may not know, but he looked up to you as a brother or as a father. If the circumstances were different and if that vile man hadn't interfered, Anakin would have achieved his goal as the Chosen One and help you bring Balance to the Force. He would have been a mighty warrior, helping mend the gap between the Sith and the Jedis."

She smile wistfully. Shaking Her Head, she continued on. "What do you boys think? Would you accept to go back and try to change events? If you do not want to, it is perfectly understandable. Obi-Wan, Xanatos, you both could stay here in the Force surrounded by your family and friends to enjoy the eternal peace that exists. But beware, Our offer will not be repeated."

Obi-Wan looked up at Xanatos, the question in his eyes. The older man promptly sent waves of acceptance and happiness at the Jedi. They looked at the avatars who were now standing up.

"We accept." They stated together.

"So Mote it be." The twins retorted. "May We be with you on your journey."

The area where they were became either extremely bright, or consuming dark. Obi-Wan could feel the sheer power that was generated through the whole area.

The arms that were around him started to be pulled away from him. Strange winds appeared from nowhere, forcing, on top of the dual-like lights, the Jedi to close tightly his eyes.

He felt gravity pull him downwards as he fell somewhere.

Down, down, down he went as he felt, heard, scent multitude of images, sounds, odors that whirl-winded around him despite the fact that he couldn't see anything.

Everything was chaotic. It was hot. It was cold. It was humid. It was dry. On and on and on it went until finally … everything became still and silent.

He was still falling but it was as if he was moving through space.

When he finally got used to the quietness, everything became a war-zone as it came back with even a bigger furor than before. Senses went awry at the onslaught of images, touch, sounds, smell and taste that came far to fast to be properly analyzed.

At the peak of the onslaught, Obi-Wan Kenobi knew no more as he sank into the tranquil darkness of oblivion. Unaware that a cry of his name was uttered in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Chapter finished. I have no idea when I'll update next but it will be done. Thanks for those updates. If your curious for the previous version look up "Butterfly Effect". This story will be changing a bit in the realization of the plotline. I have more time to do take care of this story.<strong>


End file.
